1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic resinous microtube having a closed end and an open end, the latter selectively sealable by a digitally manipulable press-to-seal cap structure, and more particularly to a microtube having a cap structure that locks against inadvertent release by twisting (rotation) of the cap structure in relation to the tube after the open end of the tube has been sealed by the press-to-seal cap structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art includes the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 3,593,909 3,651,992 3,986,627 4,158,902 4,209,100 4,241,188 4,244,920 4,414,705 4,713,219. ______________________________________
The patents listed do not appear to disclose or even suggest the concept of rotation or twisting of a closure cap in relation to the tube to effect locking thereof following sealing of the tube by the closure cap. Not only is this concept not disclosed or suggested by these patents, additionally, the patents do not appear to disclose structure capable of functioning in the manner indicated.
Accordingly, one of the important objects of the present invention is the provision of a microtube equipped with a closure cap that may be twisted in relation to the microtube to effect positive locking of the closure cap after sealing of the tube.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a microtube equipped with a closure cap in which the closure cap is flexibly tethered to the microtube to enable twisting of the cap when in sealed condition in relation to the microtube to releasably lock the closure cap to the microtube.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a microtube and closure cap that are integrally tethered together by means enabling twisting of the closure cap in relation to the microtube to lock the closure cap in sealed condition without the tether means imposing a bias to unlock the locked closure cap.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a microtube and closure cap assembly that are integral one with the other and which may be injection molded as a unitary structure from suitable synthetic resinous material.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.